Espionage
by Cherry and Muffin
Summary: The teenage spy, Uzumaki Naruto is new to school where he was transferred for his latest mission. So far no leads, just troublesome teachers and the mysterious Uchiha Sasuke. But then he meets Sasuke's brother. This is an AU and shounen-ai, just so u know
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Espionage**

**Summary**: None yet, sorry

**Disclaimers**: Do I own Naruto? No. I don't even own any merchandise. You'll have to thank Masashi Kishimoto for the concept of 'Naruto'

**Warnings**: None for this chapter

**Other**: Rating may go up and very crappy writing is in store just so you know!

I might add things later and stuff because I'm not sure if I'm forgetting something or something like that. Do tell me if I am, please. By the way, Muffin only wrote about two paragraphs in this chapter because she got banned from the computer. Hopefully she'll be back next time.

Cherry

It was not easy, getting around such a large school.

Naruto really hated being in such a big school with no one to help him find where he was going. He just couldn't wait until after school was out, he would get to go to Ichiraku, even though it's work, he still got free ramen. He would do anything for ramen.

Naruto didn't even know where to go, the only reason he knew when was, was because all the students had left the corridors. That is, all except one student with black hair such as a raven's feathers. However, Naruto thought it over, and instead of asking the raven-haired boy, he walked away from him and looked for the main office of the school.

He thought about the boy while he was walking to the office, he rather regretted not talking to the raven, which Naruto was calling him in his head. He didn't know why he would want to talk to him at all, but he figured that it was because it would have been easier to just ask him instead of roaming around the school wishing to see a map somewhere. But then again, he wasn't sure if that was why he wanted to talk to the boy. And why was he in the hallway? Had he gotten in trouble, and now he was waiting for the teacher to come out and talk to him? Naruto wasn't sure in the least, but he tried to discard the thought as he found the office. When he asked the lady at the desk where he was to go for his class, after he had explained that he was new, he was told to go to room 1B in the next hallway on his right. When he got there, there was a teacher with white hair and a mask over his face.

In a calm voice, the mysterious teacher said, "You're late."

He had observed the wandering blonde in the hallway, not that the boy had noticed: the complete opposite of himself. He was always the one to notice every little detail about almost anything or anyone. Uchiha Sasuke had noticed he had not seen the boy in the school before. He noticed that the blond also had stared at him for a bit. This was of disconcert to Sasuke, the most popular boy in school. This was trivial.

It was right for the obviously knew boy to be confused about his current location. One, it was the middle of a class. Two, most students did not just sit in the hallway at school. The truth was, his brother, for some reason, had 'expressed concern' to the school guidance counselor about his 'distant demeanor.' To put it bluntly, they thought he needed an attitude adjustment. Hopefully, however, as soon as they walked out of the meeting room, he would be able to return to homeroom. Waiting was a bitch.

Naruto was properly seated in the front row with his edginess bugging him to no end. It was his first month in this school and he basically had no friends, a lousy job (aside from the ramen part of it) and he _still_ didn't know his way around the school yet everyone just blamed him for being stupid. Mr. Hatake scratched on the board with his chalk, explaining to the class about some geometry crap that pretty much no one was going to use later and was very pointless and hard to learn. (A/N: I must say I do not agree, but I do think this is how Naruto would think of it)

"Psst, Naruto," someone whispered in his ear.

"What is it, can't you see I'm trying to make heads or tails of these shapes and stuff? It's hard enough as it is to figure out what we're being taught without you whispering in my ear, weirdo," Naruto said in a tone entirely incorrect for whispering to someone during class that's sitting right behind you. Suddenly everyone was silent, even the teacher. A blonde-haired girl giggled and a boy with red triangles on his cheeks and his friend with tomato-red hair laughed. Naruto suddenly realized that he was on his feet and Kakashi was giving him death glares. Before he could even figure out what happened the word 'Vice-Principal's office' slipped out of the teacher's mouth and the blonde left the classroom, anger boiling through his mind.

_That person just had to talk to me. I just had to be caught. I just had to stand on my feet and yell it to the class just because I am truly an idiot and can never figure anything out in this damn school. Who was trying to talk to me anyway? I never got a chance to…_

"Hey, watch it," said an annoyed voice. Naruto had run right into the raven-haired boy from earlier, but there was someone else with him. The other man was tall, had long black hair that was tied at his neck and sanguine eyes that bore into Naruto's cerulean blue ones.

"Hello," the man said in a surprisingly cheerful voice as he pushed his brother aside to shake the stunned blonde's hand, "Good to see another one of Sasuke-chan's classmates. I'm his brother, Uchiha Itachi, of course Uchiha is my last name, my first name is-"

His ramble was cut of by his brother, Sasuke, maneuvering around Naruto and grasping Itachi's sleeve in one of his hands, forcing his older brother to come along.

"You'll have to excuse him, Naruto," Itachi said as he was being dragged along by his brother, "Sasuke has such a nasty attitude."

Not even knowing how to react to this, Naruto just shrugged it off and decided it was best to pretend it didn't happen as to not confuse him anymore which usually worked for Konoha's most valuable juvenile spy, but he was drawn back into it when the name just struck him. Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. He couldn't be…

**TBC**

**A/N**: Finally done…I hope it doesn't suck too much…and I hope I'm able to continue with Muffin writing too next time….

Well, I'm not going to beg for reviews but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like any so if you have a few spare minutes (or seconds), be my guest.

This is a multi-chapter story and I am currently working on a summary to make up for the corny title. Soo…. here we go.


	2. Gina the Spy

The ramen shop called Ichiraku was actually well known around the town as one of the best places for ramen

**A/N: **Sorry, didn't have time to check for grammer and punctuation and stuff. Maybe later. And sorry for the lateness, I got really discouraged. (I have writing self-esteem problems) I guess it's just me writing the story, Muffin has her own. I wasn't satisfied with this chapter, but oh well, you'll have to make due. My writing is really suckish.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-dono! –bows down- I recognize that you own Naruto with your god-like brain!

**Warnings: **OOC, maybe? Confusion, bad writing. It's hard to make this shounen-ai, like I was planning, but I'll try in the next chapter, kk?

**Chapter Two- Gina the Spy**

The ramen shop called Ichiraku was actually well known around the town as one of the best places for ramen. Even those who did not like ramen could still go and enjoy themselves. One of two main reasons could be that in the after noon, if you stayed long enough, beautiful streaks of light particles scattered differently around the sky making the most eloquently intense sunset you'll ever see. The other reason was that it was in a building rumoured to be haunted. Both things draw equal crowds. The old shop owner was an exceptionally kind person…even to people like Naruto. It's not as if Naruto is bad, but the old man had noticed that the boy skipped quite a few days with no good excuse. Today, for example, seemed as if it was going to be one of those days. Naruto was already half and hour late. Nope, to the shop owner, he would not be seeing the cheerful kid today.

Sneezing softly, Naruto hurried along the less than visible path in the woods. Hopefully he would be able to at least make it to work for a few hours. It had taken him longer than he'd anticipated to report his discovery. So, the infamous Uhiha Itachi had a little brother. _Too bad his little brother doesn't know who his brother really is_, Naruto thought. Just as Naruto was on the border of the forest right where the deserted highway was, he considered all out skipping work again and attempting to think of yet another excuse of why he skipped work and feeling guilty as he does it. The honk of a horn brought the boy back to reality. In front of him was a little red bug Volkswagen convertible. Inside of it was a girl with choppy ear length white hair that was extremely layered. She looked at Naruto with her black eyes.

"Hey, shrimp, you lost?"

"W-wha-NO! If you don't mind I'm trying to get somewhere quickly and you're not helping."

The girl laughed and Naruto suddenly regretted not chiding her on calling him shrimp.

"Listen shrimp, you won't get where ever you're going fast enough if I don't give you a ride. Get in," she said, unlocking the door and gesturing to the seat next to her.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "Don't think you can convince me so easily! I still remember what I learned in primary school; never talk to strangers. You are a stranger so goodbye!"

"Have it your way, Shrimp," she said and started to pull away. Naruto was now another hour late.

"Wait." The car halted.

"I knew it. Get in before I change my mind. By the way, tha' name's Gina."

A silver TT pulled into the drive not but two miles from the beach. Glancing out the window, the old shop owner saw the expensive car in his lot and immediately suppressed his surprise. It's not as if his store was in bad shape or dirty, it was just people who are high class tended to not want to go to a little shop on the shoreline of the town unless they were drawn by its rumours. Stepping out of the side of the vehicle was a high school student, tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed with deathly pale skin. Some of the customers on the deck that overlooked the parking lot stared and others looked pissed off. The boy took a seat at the only table with two chairs left on the deck. The shop owner glanced at his watch. 19:47. The odd customer must be wanting to see the sunset if he were to come at such a time. It was nothing unusual for the newer rich residents of East Konoha.

The back door burst open and slammed shut as a short boy of sixteen stumbled into the back room of the shop and threw his stuff on a bench. Running over to the old man whom he'd spotted standing by the noodle cooker he bowed low and apologized many times. As usual, the nice shop owner let him off kindly which made Naruto feel guilty, but he prepared to work extra hard to make up for it. Rummaging through his pile of stuff, he found his white waiter's apron and quickly donned it.

"Naruto, we need you at table 16," someone shouted.

Rushing out to wait on the table, Naruto grabbed his pen and pad of paper while barely avoiding a rude glance from someone he'd nearly tripped over. As he approached the table, he quickly calculated what kind of people he was waiting. One was a girl with long peeled-banana coloured hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were sky blue and her figure was fully rounded. Dumb blonde. (A/N) Sorry blondes, I'm not trying to say all blondes are dumb! I have very many smart blonde friends, this is just Naruto's opinion of the character) The next girl had a very similar attitude but had medium-length pinkish-blonde hair, green eyes and a leaner form. Something about her seemed friendlier. Both girls were chatting and giggling over whatever girls talk about.

"Ahem," Naruto coughed, "What are you having?"

"Oh, we don't like ramen," the banana said, "Well, that is, we don't always like it."

"Ahh, Ino, that's not true," the strawberry contradicted, "I actually only like specific kinds of ramen which I'm sure they don't have here."

"Ma'm, this is a ramen shop and we'll be happy to make you _any _kind of ramen you like," Naruto responded, keeping it professional.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" Naruto nodded and got his pen ready, "Well, I'll have one medium sized bowl with green onions, tofu, barbeque pork, boiled eggs, cabbage, miso, red pepper…" The list went on a Naruto scribbled furiously and just as his hand was expelling a rather painful cramp, her list ended with "Naruto."

"What?" the blonde said automatically.

"I said I want some Naruto in my ramen…did you write that?"

"Ohh, in your ramen, sorry, I thought you were talking to me," Naruto explained while blushing a bit.

The girl named Ino snorted like a pig which Naruto took to be a laugh making his face tinge some more. Tearing off the paper and going back to the kitchen, Naruto clipped the order on the line and set off to find another table in need of service.

"Hey-ey! Over here-er!" A familiar voice called. Looking over, Naruto saw Gina.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"Not so loud shrimp. Do you think you can take a quick break from work?" She asked, innocently.

Naruto cringed, "Are you kidding? I've been late so ma-"

"Okay, good!" She rudely contradicted then lowered her voice considerably so Naruto had to lean in so she could whisper in his ear, "And I've been sent due to your report on Uchiha Itachi."

"They sure send people fast," Naruto said, in his regular voice, "I mean, I only met Uchiha a few hours ago. And come to think of it…the report was barely minutes before you arrived…are you sure-"

"Uruusei (shut up), shrimp! What if someone heard you?" Gina barked at the boy.

"Well then, where _are _we supposed to talk?" Without saying a word, Gina stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm in a vice-like grip. Pulling the blonde along, waiter's apron and all, they made their way down the steps of the deck down to the beach parking lot where a red convertible bug was waiting for them.

"Itai (ouch), Gina-san," Naruto whined after his arm was let free and Gina started to climb into the car.

"How annoying. Just get in the car, I have a lot to tell you," Gina casually said and motioned to the passenger's seat. Narrowing his eyes, the teen buckled up and they were driving down the highway in a matter of minutes. The digital clock below the radio flashed 20:16 and the golden and burning orange rays fell across the road leaving the sky a sorrowful indigo. The florescent light bouncing off the tall buildings made it awkward to see and Naruto could not imagine how Gina was driving. The hum of cars and motorcycles filled the highway in a peaceful sort of way. The city always did this to Naruto. It made him feel _alive._

He was not a stalker. No matter how strange this whole situation was, the reason why he his was because he didn't want to be tainted with the title of 'stalker'. The first time he'd seen the blonde teen it had been the other boy's fault. Sasuke was the one sitting there, not seeking the blonde. The second time had been his brother's fault. If his brother were not so anxious to meet his schoolmates, they would've left earlier. The third time was coincidence. It had to be. What kind of high school student works at a dumpy ramen shop? Sasuke was innocent.

The blonde boy seemed to have found someone he knew as when he went to a table, a silver-haired woman started engaging in conversation. If only Sasuke could hear, maybe he would catch the boy's name. The question of why he wanted to know barely registered in his mind. Pretending to need to use the restroom that sported the huge line instead of the closer one, Sasuke was able to stand merely two tabled away from the whispering duo.

_Yes. Matte._(wait)_ Why do I even care? It must be because Itachi took so much interest in him. Yes, that's it, and my mind is curious why._

Sasuke thought to himself.

"I only met the Uchiha a few hours ago. And come to think of it…the report was barely minutes before you arrived…are you sure-" the blonde boy said loud enough for the raven to hear before the silver girl quieted him.

_Uchiha? He can't be talking about me. And what report?_

Sasuke was thoroughly confused. Confused to the point that he was interested. Suddenly the two that Sasuke was 'observing' took off down the street towards a car and started to drive away.

"Crap," Sasuke said aloud, scaring a few people with his icy tone. Dashing as much as his dignity would allow, he reached his expensive car and followed the little red bug until it reached it's final destination: An abandoned apartment complex.

**TBC**

I like reviews….sorry my endings are a little cliff-hangerish. This time I will continue faster. Thanks for the reviews, sorry, I don't know how to reply to them, but I will figure it out! Reviews are like the fuel in a car (the author being the car ;;) without them, the car will not move. A.K.A. Review please?

See you in the next chapter.

Besos, Cherry


End file.
